Ninjago OneShots
by Visatoarea10
Summary: Just some stories about the life your favourite ninja. Estimate T.
1. Introduction

Hello! This is my first story. I'm going to take requests, but I have a few conditions.

1\. My OC will always be present.

2\. I can to make and yaoi, lemon, sex or how you want to call them, but on one condition: So be the following pairs:

Lloyd X Andreea (my OC)

Kai X Skailer (she lives with they)

Zane X Pixal (Zane and Pixal are half human)

Jay X Nya

Cole (human) X Lucy (my OC for Cole)

3\. If you want to make yaoi boyxboy or girlxgirl or greenflame, those characters must be drunken or junkie or in delirious. (otherwise not do) (I say this because I know there are fans greenflame)

Here you are informed about my OC:

1\. Name: Andreea Hikari Kibo (It means "light of hope")  
Age: 16 (same age as other ninja)  
Appearance: Brown eyes, long hair, straight and brown, in ponytail caught.  
Personality: friendly, smiling, positive, nice, pretty, get angry quickly and she strikes her Jay and Cole when not on missions or say concentrated the nonsense (especially the cole) and she thrills and strong blushes around him Lloyd.  
Clothing: her ninja Gi is pink with models gild and her hair in ponytail caught. Sometimes gate three quarters pants, pale brown, white sneakers, a pink shirt with a single strap (it is shoulder blouse) and her hair in ponytail caught. Sometimes (rarely) gate a kimono (resembling's Nya) pink with models dark pink flower and gild dragon with three quarters pants with models dark pink flower and gild dragon and wooden sandals, with some of hair caught in bun with two sticks in it and rest hair leaned back.  
Arms: two silver daggers and a gold sword encrusted with pink diamonds  
Element: initially believed that she is the master of nature, but when she remove gold sword out of the stone, she discovers is legendary Konichi. She can control all elements. (water, fire, earth, lightning, ice, nature, diamonds and she has healing powers). Her elemental dragon is pink with wings that shine like diamonds.  
Likes: to fight, to sing, nature, talk to Zane her feelings about Lloyd (Zane is sa a big brother for her), talk to Lloyd and to stay with he.  
Hates: when Lloyd is hurt, Morro, she hates to be called Hikaru Kibo, makeup, long dresses, high heels, when others do not focus on an important mission.  
Family: She is the cousin Jay, her mother was white samurai. she does not know where her got powers. Her mother gave her a pearl necklace and red sapphires (not often wears).  
Love: she loves Lloyd and and would give her life for him. Lloyd loves Andreea. Her birthday (16 years old) gave gift a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant encrusted with diamonds and you write her name. Inside, Lloyd put a picture of the whole team and one of only two of them. Andreea gate necklace all the time. When fighting puts the necklace inside so as not to lose it.  
Past: When she was 5 years, there was a fire and the her house burned. Because of the smoke she fainted, and when she woke up she are in the forest. Everyone thought that she and her family died (even Jay). Soon she was found and adopted. She is friends with Cristina (daughter family stepmother). At 15 he left because she became master nature. She went to a cave where he saw the ninja fighting with snakes. She was went and saved them. She becomes part of the team. When the sword from the rock, Sensei Wu says she is legendary kunoichi and that she must fight together with the green ninja and the rest of ninja to save the world. In season 3 she discovers her powers diamond. In season 4 she discovers her healing powers and powers ice, and Chean invites the tournament elements as master of diamond. In season 5 she discovers her powers water and powers fire. It later learns that her parents not are dead, and they survived the fire and Cristina became black samurai.

2\. Name: Lucia Yurei, but she prefers to be called Lucy.

Age: 16 (same age as other ninja)

Appearance: blue eyes, color hair raven feather, long and straight. Two strands in her face are braided and tied back with a butterfly clip, purple, rest hair leaned back.

Personality: nice, pretty, beautiful, calm, rarely loses his temper, smiling, positive, friendly and she strong thrills around him Cole.

Clothing: her ninja Gi is lila (light purple), with models silver and her hair caught in untidy bake. Sometimes gate shorts, made of material from jeans, dark blue, black and white sneakers, a purple undershirt and a short-sleeved shirt, without buttons, blue, and a black necklace at base the neck, with a turquoise stone in form from the tear, and the hair with two strands in her face are braided and tied back with a butterfly clip, purple, rest hair leaned back.

Arms: two twin SAI and a sword with silver blade.

Element: wind, and her dragon elementary is lila, flying very fast.

Likes: to read, to inform, to talk with Misako about ancient legends, to sit with Cole and talk with him, to talk with Andreea and Pixal (they are like sisters for her), to fight.

Hates: when it is treated like a little girl, Morro, to be compared with her father, she can not help his friends, when Cole is hurt or in danger, she hates to be called Lucia.

Family: Morro is her father. When Lucy was born, Morro left saying he would be back, but did not return. Her family was poor, and she when she was 3 years her mother was ill and died. Before dying, her mother gave Lucy the turquoise necklace in shape teardrop.

Love: She loves Cole and would do anything for him. Cole loves Lucy. On her birthday, Cole gave him gift a gold bracelet with her name on it and lila diamond. Lucy wearing the bracelet all the time.

Past: Her mother died when she was 3 years old. She lived in a boarding school, director she paid the school for she. She learned to become an archaeologist. From 13 years she began to make excavations and discovered some antiques, which she to the Ninjago museum. At 16, she discovered „crystal ghostly", which can call any ghost back or make someone ghost, if he says an incantation. The night before the exihibit to be displayed, someone stole it. The museum called the ninja. When they came, they were attacked, but the ninja won. Once what meet on Lucy, Andreea found his father (you can request, if you want a story/chapter with this). When they meet, Lucy says her name is Lucy Minashigo. Shortly after, Lucy said Cole her name is Yurei and it's his daughter Morro. In a battle, when Cole was about to be attacked, Lucy has saved him and she discovered her elemental powers. After learning that she is Morro's daughter, Kai does not have confidence in she, but after she has saved them, Kai a accepted in the team. In finally, because the crystal, Cole has become man and Garmadon was released from the Cursed Realm.

These are OC's. I accept and request with Morro or brother/family puff. But I do not know English very well. I use Google Translate. I hope that understand. Sorry if I am the mistakes. I want to ask you: Want to post chapters in English, but I will use Google Translate, or want to post chapter in my mother tongue and you will translate? Answer in the comments. I look forward to your requests!

-Visatoarea10-


	2. 1 This feeling (Zane X Pixal)

**Yes! A request! This is for Zane X Pixal lemon from Kat. It's pretty much yaoi and lemon… Evaluated T for sex (do not like, do not read). I hope you like, Kat.**

-000-

It was night, and everyone on the Bounty was sleeping. All… More least one person. Pixal was out, looking at the stars, million thoughts invading her mind. There have been a few days since she regained her body, not to mention that now she is half human. As long she lived in Zane's head, after helped him remember who is, when Chean kidnapped him. She loved Zane, and that's why she was sacrificed for him… And even if she liked to be with him all the time, in his head, sometimes she wanted to be free, she to talk with Zane face to face, he was a stroke on she and to tell her how much he loves her, but now that her dream has become reality… Not having body for long time… I think she was just scared.

Both she and Zane drank that tea. Sensei told them that the tea can make only half-human. They were still, somehow, electronic in indoors, but now they needed air, food, sleep, for to survive… _"Also, you two can to breed if you're want…"_ Resound in her head the Sensei's words. _"To breed? What this means?"_ She wondered then, but now she knew the answer. He was referred to make love. Pixal sighed, and ran a hand through her hair silver, caught in a messy bun. She would want very much _to_ _do_ with Zane, but he would have wanted? If, as the human, he more doesn't like her? If his feelings for her have changed? She looked down, at her hands. Her skin was less tanned, but it was still slightly pallid, and her hair there was not metal, but it was still silver colored. Now her hairs came sometimes in the eyes or to cling, and all the time, the night, she had to catch her hair as the next day not to tangle. Even if the girls were cute and helps her adapt to her new life, half-man, half-nindroid, and she could talk openly with them, Pixal still did not feel very self-assured. Pixal put a hand to her face, on right cheek, where have those signs mauve, and looked up to the sky, to look again at the stars.

 _"_ _Andreea was right, even helps to look at the stars."_ She said, in thought. Only Andreea knew about her insecurity, in connection with Zane, because she passing through the same thing with Lloyd. Kai is always gave Skylor, his feelings for her were not a secret to anyone. Cole try to impress on Lucy, but it didn't work, and Jay and Nya… Their feelings for each other were not secret to the team. After Lucy joins the team, Nya realized for who she has the strongest feelings. _"Maybe that Mr. Cyrus device was wrong then… Jay and Nya are perfectly made for each other…"_ Pixal sighed and let a tear slip on his cheek…

"Pixal?" asked a voice, that made the Pixal to startle. She lifted eyes.

"Zane." She said, without looking at him in the eyes.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" asked the white ninja and approaching from her.

"I… I could not sleep… But you? What are you doing at this hour?" asked Pixal, looked at the stars. Zane looked up, both staring at the shining stars.

"I'm not sleepy…"

"The stars are very beautiful tonight." Said the girl, and a tear slip down her cheek. She a quickly erase, hoping that Zane didn't notice that cry… But noticed.

"That's right... Pixal..." he said and turned to look at her "You sure you're okay? It's something what bothering you?"

"I'm fine… Why do you think… I would not?" asked she and looked down. Zane slightly turned her head, one hand resting on her cheek, and looked into her light-green eyes.

"Because you cry…" said the ice ninja and with the other hand wiped tears from her face. Pixal looked down, leaving more tears to fall.

"Pixal… Talk to me… Please…" said Zane, in his voice is reading clear desperation.

"Is just… It's been so long I have hadn't body, and now…" began she.

"It's fine… And I've been there, when I found out I am a nindroid. You will get used! You just need time!" he said and smiled. Pixal turned her head and moved away from him, leaving on Zane pretty confusing.

"It's more than that!" said she, shouting easy, tears invading her eyes.

„Then tell me!" begged Zane, but his voice remained futher calm.

„You have no idea that I dreamed it... To be here with you, to take me in your arms, to stroke me... To be alongside with me... But..." Zane waited quietly as Pixal continue. „If you don't more feel anything for me? If you not like by me so? My half-human? If... You don't want us to be ... Compatible? I'm not even an elementary master! I... I want to feel like when we first met. I want... to be sure of what you feel about me..." said she, the last sentence is more a whisper, her eyes flushing from crying. „You could have any girl in the world, and... And all the girls an the ship are so beautiful and cute and... Lucy is very smart, Nya is adorable, Skylor is strong, and Andreea is so beautiful and... And I? I am nothing compared to them." Zane was shocked. Even this thought Pixal about she? Zane approaches from she, easy stroking her face full of tears.

„Pixal... Not true... You're the only girl which I see..."

„Prove to me!..." said she, but immediately regrets what said. Pixal saw how close was Zane with all from the team, even with girls. At first not bother her, but now, she was no longer so sure. She expected as Zane to leave now and to let her alone crying, but what he did, surprised her. Zane took carefully her head in his hands, the girl taking her eyes closed. He leaned over and kissed her. When he felt his lips pressing firmly on her lips, Pixal open the eyes surprised, then she closed them and enjoy her first kiss with Zane. Ice ninja's hand stroked girl's back, from time to time, going down under her clothes and her touching easy, but pleasant, the skin warm, and Pixal's hands clenched in his hair Zane, the hair blond and soft getting tangled in her figers, easy pulling on hair, but giving quickly away, her hands strolling along Zane's head and repeating the action, comforting him and making him to feel great. Shortly afterwards they broke from kiss, both pulling for air. Pixal's clothes were a least not arranged, and braces on her nightshirt easy hanging, and Zane's hair it seemed more tangled than before, through Pixal's hands, which they seemed they did not want to let go. Zane smiled his Pixal and wiped tears from her face. Pixal smiled, then she hugged him tightly.

„I'm sorry..."

„No Pixal... I'm sorry..." Pixal rises her eyes and looked surprised at him. „You've been through a lot... First Digital Overlord you controlled, then you were disassembled and you have lived in my head, now we are human... Somewhat... I should I'll be by your side and help you get used to your new life... I will help you to adapt... And to show you how much I care about you... But I can try to do this now!"

And with these words, Zane raised arms on Pixal, in bridal style and walked inside. Pixal rest her head on his shoulder Zane and sighed happily. Zane smiled. Soon they reached a the room, with the door open. Zane insedi enter and carefully closed the door. The white ninja carefully placed it on Pixal on the bed with white linens. The girl looked a little around, fast realizing that it was not her room.

„Zane... What are you doing?"

„You said to I prove you how much I love you... And what I will." He replied with a smile. The white ninja stoop and kissed her again, putting in that kiss al his love and love for the girl semi-human. Pixal closed the eyes, enjoying the kiss, her hands getting tangled in blonde hair his of Zane. Pixal started easy bite his Zane's lip, making it on the semi-nindroid to smile and his eyes to shine with joy. His tongue began to brush teeth the girl, asking to enter inside. Reluctantly, Pixal opened his mouth, and Zane's tongue began to explore the girl's mouth, wanting to taste all her flavor. During the kiss, Pixal's hands, passed slowly from Zane's hair toward his shirt, she open them every buttons and giving down, then throw the piece of white material on the floor, her hands stroking the abdomen, and Zane's hands, easy gave her purple nightgown of Pixal, down, to the waist, the girl's abdomen being empty, and he stroking her with gentlenss the sublime waist and backless.

After a few minutes the two broke the kiss pulling for air and looking at each other. Pixal watched them all well-sculpted features of Zane, smiled and blushed. Zane looked at Pixal's red face and smiled, then he looked at the her beautiful body, without realizing, his hand reaching towards the base of her breasts, stroking her. It easy rises.

„Pixal... If you feel incommode, tell me and I have to stop immediately."

„I don't want to you stop Zane... I love you!" she said with a smile. Zane couldn't help, but smiled back.

„I love you too!" announces he, then he leaned over and kissed again, their languages are meeting and exploring each other's mouth, wanting to have part how more much out of the loved person.

Zane's hands stroked Pixal's thigh and carefully, giving down her nightgown, this slipping it down on the floor, the girl remained in a pair of mauve panties. Pixal stroked the white ninja's chest, then her hands began to make working with Zane's white pants. The girl played with gum pants, her fingers entering under his boxers and stroking easy his skin. Zane groaned at her touch and smiled, enjoying the feeling. Pixal grabs from the gum his pants and gave with carefully, down, touching his, simultaneously, his thighs. Zane shook his legs, and pajama pants fell down, next to the bed, the boy remained in his white boxers striped blue. They broke up again and oneself examine each other. Pixal rises and kissed him again on Zane, simultaneously, putting it back on the bed, she climbed up over him. Zane continued her stroked it on rear, his hands glidingly with gentleness all more down on the her rear, until he came to her panties.

Carefully he began to take it off, piece of material nice sliding along her slender legs, his hands sliding along her thighs, this time making it on Pixal to groan, then one of his hands moving to her silver hair. Zane took the elastic of hair which was keeping her hair caught in that messy loop of hair and threw it somewhere in the room, all her hair silver and shiny falling on the back, a few small slivers may come her face. The girl's hands slowly shifted, but sensual, on all Zane's body, the white ninja starting to groan slightly. Shortly after, Pixal broke the kiss and looked at Zane with a naughty smile on her face. The girl changing easy position and began to kiss Zane's neck, easy, making on the white ninja to feel in the 9th heaven. His kisses Pixal descended, relatively quickly, in down, on his abdomen, while her hands made her from head with belt to his boxers. In shortly, the white ninja felt his boxers pulled down and two frail hands stroked the thighs. Pixal looked up and smiled cunningly, with eyes beaming with joy, then her eyes went to the boy's member. Pixal took him in hand and touched him gently with your finger, making the on Zane to trembling little emotion. The girl looked up again towards Zane, and the boy smiled, in his eyes reading it clear that and he want this thing. Pixal leaned and began to lick member, her tongue making small circles around the tip, then she slowly slid it into her mouth and began to suck, wanting to explore every inch of her lover. Her tongue was large circles around his member, making the on Zane to groan of joy. It was in a state of pure euphoria! Pixal began to suck increasingly more, her head moving up and down, Zane groaning increasingly louder and more. His groans were music to his ears Pixal. At first the pace was slow, but once Pixal it became more confident, the pace has become increasingly faster. Zane clenched his hands in her hair silver, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. Ultimately, the boy could no longer refrain and pours the whole essence into her mouth. Pixal smiled and tried to swallow all, but some of it came out of her mouth and flowed on the chin. Zane let go of her hair, the arms falling numb on the bed, while Pixal lifted her head and walked toward him. She leaned over and kissed Zane, her tongue exploring his mouth. Zane slowly licked her lower lip, licking what flowed on chin the his girlfriend and grimacing than his own taste in the mouth. After some time, the two broke from the kiss.

„You tell me... Did you like it?" asked Pixal. Zane replied with a smile.

„Was awesome! But... Now it's my turn to make you fell awesome!" and with these words, Zane grabs her waist on Pixal and put she on rear, he climbed up over she.

Pixal smiled, and Zane kissed her again. Then he kissed her neck, and descend slowly-slowly to the her breasts, then to her flat belly, his hands stroking her thighs. Ultimately reaching at the her vagina. Zane smiled slyly, then threw a seductive look, what made on Pixal for giggling. The ice ninja turned his head and began to her lick there, making it on Pixal to groan. At first it was easy, but soon the boy began to lick her and to suck increasingly faster. Pixal moaned increasingly louder and her clenched hands, clutching with power sheet whereon were seated, enjoying this feeling. Zane smiled while licking with power. The her groans were like a song for the white ninja's ears. Sharply, the girl clenched with power the hands in Zane's very tangled hair, bringing him, even, much closer to it.

„Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned how hard could and overbrim her whole essence in Zane's mouth. Reluctantly, the boy swallow everything he had to offer his girlfriend, tasting every bit of it, and man... He loved at the madness it had taste Pixal! Zane walked over to her, kissing her with fire, his hands getting tangled in her long hair.

„ Zane... Love me!" said Pixal, after they had parted out of the kiss, firing for the air and she smiled.

The boy smiled back and climbed overhead her and pushed easy, but without it hurt on Pixal, the member in the her vagina, making the girl to groan again. Zane giggled and looked frondly, his eyes being filled with love for the girl semi-human. Pixal wrapped her arms around him and brought it closer to it, in a kiss full of fire and passion. Zane began to move, easy and gentle, in up and down, both groaning with pleasure during kiss. The pace being fast enough, the girl moaning with pleasure, and her hands getting tangled in his hair Zane. The boy smiled, without breaking the kiss lovely and full of fire between them. Zane leaned, his chest touching it on his Pixal, then he began to kiss her neck and chest, how sensual could. Ultimately, Zane and Pixal spilled its, both the essence in the other, and with one last kiss, Zane fell exhausted beside Pixal, both exhausted breathing.

„Do you... have any doubt... about what... I feel for you?" he asked and smiled playful. Girl raises a little her head, staring into his eyes blue sky and he smiled.

„No... Now I know... I love you Zane!" she said and with a last effort rises and kissed him easy, then climbed into his arms Zane, her arms clinging to his neck the white ninja and put her head on his bare chest, asleep immediately.

„I love you too Pixal!" said Zane and kissed gentle her forehead the girl sleeping.

Zane carefully lift the white blanket, which had fallen down, during the their „game" and wrapping, then wrapped protective arms around her, he slept with a huge smile on his face...

-000-

„Where's Zane?" lamented a Cole half asleep.

„Shut up and put some grain. Probably sleeps." Replied Jay, while threw a box of cereal in front. Cole looked at Jay with a stern look, blue ninja shrugged, innocent.

„But the grains did not taste Zane's food!" said Cole, while he filled his bowl of cereal and milk.

„So you admit, finally, that Zane cooks better than you! It was about time!" said Lloyd, who ate quietly until then. Jay and Nya, who drinking a simple glass of orange juice and sat down next to Jay, they laughed. Cole sighed grumpily and began to eat the cereals.

„Morning!" heared a voice.

Skylor and Andreea entered the kitchen. Skylor wearing her ninja gi, orange, and Andreea three-quarter pants and pink blouse, with a shoulder strap, at neck having gold medallion that Lloyd gave her for her birthday, 16 years. Andreea's hair was caught into a queue, with a pink clip, and the tips of her hair long and silky were a little wet, small drops of water falling on the floor, sing that has just emerged from the shower. Lloyd picked up the box of milk, wanting to put more in bowl, without taking their eyes off Andreea. The girl yawned and stretched. Lloyd looked fondly at Andreea and sighed dreamily, but, for not being attentive, spilled all milk on his pants.

„What...?" he said and stand up, milk stain on his green pants it is observed everyone, they all began to laugh. Andreea put his hand to his mouth, wanting to stifle a chuckle, but did not succeed. Lloyd could not help, but smiled at the giggle Andreea. He took some napkins and tried to dry the stain.

„Where is Zane?" Andreea asked and took some napkins to help the lloyd to dry stain of milk.

„Probably asleep." Said Jay.

„Zane to sleep? It is 9 o'clock. Usually, Zane's first wakes up. If I sit and I think better... Neither on Pixal haven't seen it..." said Skylor thoughtfully.

„Anyway..." Cole began and made winked at Jay „Today is Lloyd's turn to cook."

„Wait! What? When I decided that?" said Lloyd that awakened from a trance.

„When you're staring at An..." Cole does not get to finish, that Lloyd gave with his hand, intentionally, over a glass of juice in front of Cole, all orange juice falling over the black ninja.

„Hey!" complained Cole.

„Oops... Sorry Cole...By mistake." Lied Lloyd. With all laughed, while Cole picked up a towel and he began to dry the stains of orange juice.

„It's ok Lloyd. I cook quite well... If you want I could help you." Said Andreea, blushing, and put on the table the wipes soaked with milk.

„Re-Really...? I am very bad at cooking! In fact, I do not know to cook any eggs!" said Lloyd and blushed. The truth was that he know how to cook a meal edible, compared to Cole, but he wanted to spend time with Andreea.

„What are you talking? Cook just as good as Zane! You only want to be alone with An..." again Cole grabs not to finish it that Lloyd gave with hand over Cole's cereal bowl, all food spilling on it.

„Really?!" said Cole upset, filled with milk and cereals.

„Cole, when you learn to shut up?" said Jay, chuckling and nodding in direction his Lloyd and Andreea. Both green ninja and legendary Kunoichi had redder cheeks like fire. Cole was about to answer, but then they came, running, Kai and Lucy.

„You wouldn't believe what I saw! Or rather... On who!" said Lucy, being all just a smile.

„I swear! I was not expecting at this!" Kai said.

The others looked at each other, being confused about what are they talking the two. Kai wear the his ninja gi, red, and Lucy was dressed in jeans shorts, blue, and the purple undershirt, the shirt being tied to his waist, with two strands, front, stitching and tied back with mauve clip.

„What did you see?" asked Nya.

„You have to see as to believe! Come on!" said Lucy.

They all followed on Kai and Lucy towards a room with the door slightly ajar. Lucy put a finger to her mouth.

„Shhh... Do not wake them!" then put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, enough to see the rest.

There, in room, were Zane and Pixal. They slept. The blanket hung slightly toward Zane, seeing his bare chest, their legs being interconnected. More clothes were thrown away, next to the bed, among which were: Zane's pajamas, Pixal's nightdress, the underwear... Then they realized what made two lovebirds last night.

„They made..." started to ask Jay, but Lloyd answered.

„So it seems!"

„Of all the people on the ship... From Zane I expected the least... Well, second place. The least I expect from you two." Said Cole and looked, smiling, towards Andreea and Lloyd.

„It seems that Pixal is not so uncertain now..." whispered Andreea to himself.

„Should wake them up?" asked Nya.

„No... I say let them to sleep." Said Kai.

„I agree. They two had a full night last evening!" approved Skylor and chuckled.

„I'm sure that sensei Wu, will be of the same opinion." Said Lucy while quietly closed the door, so as not to arouse the two lovebirds.

-000-

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I have an excuse... 3, more** **accurate.**

 **3: This month I went often gone and I have no time.**

 **2: My parents had a argue (again) and I had to stay often with my sister, obsessed by attention. And...**

 **1: (and the most important) I do not know english. I write stories in my mother tongue, then translated into English, and that it took me some time because I like to write more... So my updates will be slow... Sorry! Also, sorry for the mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you see.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and... I have a question... 2 questions:**

 **1: I have in mind two stories and want to know they want first: The first: Morro maneges to change his destiny with Lloyd and now he's green ninja. Everyone is afraid of Morro (including ninja), but nobody has the courage to respond. His plan is perfect!... Until certain pink kunoichi falls in love with a certain blond boy, met in the village Stiix. Will their love destiny repair or Morro will find a way to destroy it? The story is called: „Ninjago: True Love".**

 **And second: Garmadon (evil) uses mega-weapon (in „Wrong Place, Wrong Time") and ninja follows him, but instead of reaching in the past, get in the future. See how they meet their future families, how fighting with old enemies and how discovers a prophecy what including the new generation of ninja. The story is called: „Ninjago: In The Future".**

 **2: If you want a second story, you want as: Garmadon (evil), Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole (from the past) to meet future families or to be like some ghosts (they can see and hear but can not intervene in changing the future).**

 **Again, sorry for mistakes and the long wait. You can send me requests in review or my PM.**


End file.
